


Thank you

by Ambercreek



Series: Where Ocean Meets Sand [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ignores Dragon Ball Super, Kinda, Nature, Pre-Relationship, Walks In The Woods, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Android 16 takes a walk on a nature trail





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> its 1:26 am, this has not been proofread and im going to bed good night

The mid-afternoon sun shining brightly in the sky, the rays reflecting off the current of the stream alongside the trail.

Android 16 stands there, a soft smile on his lips as he watches a pair of squirrels chase one another up the tree.

A light breeze tossels his mohawk. So much has changed about the world since the last time he was in it, and being able to experience this beauty of it once again was fascinating, heartwarming even.

"You know you aren't supposed to walk off the designated path right?" Someone called behind him. Of course, 16 didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was.

"Forgive me 17, I must have gotten sidetracked."Android 16 said, a smile still on his lips as he turned around to face the other.

Android 17 stood there with his hands placed on his hips. Though his face didn't show any sign of being upset with the other at all.

16 takes a few steps to join next to 17 as they walk the rest of the path in a comfortable silence.

The Taller Android is unable to stop feeling so amazed at everything. Just feeling the pride of 17's hard word swell in his chest. The other has done so much to protect this planet that he doesn't even know where to start,

"I want to thank you 17." Android 16 starts, causing the other to look up at him with an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?" He responds.

"You've been taking good care of nature, good job." 16 adds, causing 17 shifts his eyes away, rubbing at the back of his neck. Feeling warmth dust his cheeks.

"It's nothing 16, really." Android 17 comments, dropping his hands back to his side while looking around to find something to focus on instead of the other next to him.

"It isn't nothing," The Taller Android states, stopping in his tracks. "The amount of work into preserving this forest and its animals can't go unnoticed." His eyes spotting a bird resting on the tree branch right above his head.

Android 17 stands there is silence for a few seconds, he never really was good at taking compliments and especially for something like this.

So he rattles throw his brain to think of something a little bit better.

"You're welcome, buddy." Not his best, but he hopes that 16 will take that response over the other one.


End file.
